Oh Susie Q
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: What if Susie was reincarnated? When she & Zack start a relationship, she remembers everything that happened back in '55, including her death. Will she be able to have a new life as Maggie, or will memories of Susie cloud her future with Zack?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Susie Q**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: What if Maggie was Susie reincarnated? When she and Zack start a relationship-and share a kiss- she remembers everything that happened back in '55, including the accident that caused her death. Will she be able to have a new normal life as Maggie, or will the memories of Susie cloud her future with Zack?**

She switched the walkman off and placed it in her locker. She'd never been much into the new music of her generation- bubblegum pop and boy bands, girl groups in revealing outfits and grunge. She preferred the old stuff- the Mamas and Papas, Diana Ross and the Supremes, Buddy Holly, Elvis. But her favorite singer was Dale Hawkins. The irony in that statement- she only liked one song, "Susie Q."

She could never understand _why_ it was just that one song and none of his other works. It just was.

"Hey Mags. How was your first class?"

She looked back to see Deena slip past in an effort to get to her locker.

"It was okay." She replied.

"Okay? Who'd you have?"

"Ketlar."

"Ouch, Ketlar's tough. If you looked up bitch in the dictionary, her photograph would be under it." The two turned, to see a girl with her thick dark hair in a braid stop at the locker two down.

"Hey Evie."

"So besides dealing with the she-bitch, how else was your day?" She shrugged and slammed her locker shut. The three moved away from the lockers and stood in the middle of the hallway as she began to speak, killing time before their next class.

"... and then some guy gives me the wrong directions and I end up in the boys' locker room. Can you believe that? Oh God, so terrible."

"Probably a senior." Evie nodded.

"They like to do that- especially with the new cute ones."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean talk about embarrassing. My first day at school and I've already made a complete fool of myself." She shook her head. "Jeepers."

"Jeepers?" She turned at the soft male voice. Her eyes landed on a boy not much older than herself. He was cute- slightly long dark hair, startling dark eyes, and a mouth that looked kissable- wait, why was she thinking about his mouth? She'd never even seen this boy before. Instead of trying to think of something long and boring to say- like she'd been doing all morning, she opted for the easiest route. She gave him a quick smile and said,

"Hi. I'm Maggie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to turbomangus and lady white roses for reviewing 1.**

He gave her a big smile before holding out his hand.

"I'm Zack." Her eyes flicked to his hand, noticing what looked like a silver charm bracelet on his wrist. Normally, under other circumstances, she'd ask him about it, but he seemed to be the first boy that didn't want to pursue her in some creepy form or another.

So she reached out and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Bell rang, announcing the next class. Everyone began to scatter, and reluctantly, Zack pulled his hand away. He nodded again to her, before moving past, headed to class. "Hey!" He turned back; she stood in the middle of the hallway. "Do you... know where... Ms. Burke's chemistry class is?"

He bit his lip. "That's actually my next class."

She sighed in relief. "Can I follow you?" Instead of answering, he turned and continued down the hall. Seeing her chance slipping away, she rushed after him. "Was that a yes?"

"You're following me, aren't you?" He asked, turning to look at her. She smiled at him and took his arm, better to navigate her way through the confusing halls of Willow Valley High. As they walked, he felt her hand slipping down his arm, but said nothing, figuring that she was getting used to the school and would pull away, saying that she could now find it on her own.

But he stopped when he felt her fingers curl around his. He turned to her, she smiled at him, before glancing down at their hands. "Oh, sorry."

They quickly broke apart, continuing down the hall towards the chemistry lab, before Zack pulled the door open, holding it open for her. Once they were inside, he slipped into his seat, while she nervously stood in the back. Ms. Burke- and older woman with white hair cut in a bob- looked up, coming towards her.

"You must be Margaret Quinn. Welcome to Willow Valley High School, Ms. Quinn."

Class passed in an uneventful blur; she spent the majority of her time casting glances at Zack, and reliving the feel of his hand in hers. What made her take first his arm and then his hand, she wasn't sure, but it just felt... right.

When the bell announcing lunch ran, she bolted from the classroom after Zack, wanting to ask if she could sit with him during lunch. When she finally caught up with him, he was heading past the gym towards the cafeteria. "Zack! Can I... join you for lunch?" He glanced back at her.

"Sure. See you in there, Maggie."

She nodded, watching him go. After a moment, she figured it be better to put her books in her locker, and turned to do just that. But she stopped at the display case. Filled with ribbons and streamers in the school colors, trophies and plaques, what caught her eye was none of them.

Just a simple picture of a cheerleader in the splits holding a megaphone in an old, nineteen fifties uniform.

She leaned closer to get a better look.

The girl looked like... her.

She shook her head, confused, before turning and heading to her locker.

The photo gave her chills, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen the girl somewhere before.


End file.
